


A Moment of Weakness

by MutantsandSoldiers



Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Mission, Protective Wade Wilson, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers
Summary: Wade gets a call from Captain America about a botched mission just before Peter shows up, bruised and broken.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811278
Comments: 8
Kudos: 390
Collections: Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2





	A Moment of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for two of my bingo boards!
> 
> Spideypool Bingo: Hurt/Comfort  
> Spider-Man Bingo: Non-Sexual Intimacy

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/rxICpZaZ_UN0pMgcPkKFjOORHvDgm0kexMRRcSETn2xeqT9Q44MsAchRxgYsWYZDWJ5RcYiwh4COAY2tth6ibcLhb1QJYNln0m4cDlNe3js4i3g6hvxDfE03HLxiDaXSTwWqASogkA=w2400?source=screenshot.guru)

Wade was cooking pancakes when he got the call. 

_Holy shit is that Captain America calling you?_

**No fucking way.**

There was no denying it. The chipper, upbeat march that the United States had decided to call their own was definitely ringing, which meant only one thing. Captain America was calling Deadpool! 

“Okay, Wade, you can do this,” he said with a deep breath. 

_Don’t squeal._

**Embarrass yourself!**

He hit the green button and held the phone to his ear. “Deadpool?” the all American voice of mother-fucking Steve Rogers said over the phone. 

“Oh my god you sound like if an orgasm had a voice,” Wade groaned, leaning his back against the counter. 

_That was way worse than squealing._

**Even better!**

There was a bit of silence, maybe some contemplating life choices, before the man cleared his throat. “I’m...uh-sorry to call so late but it’s important. It’s about Spider-Man,” the man said even as Wade heard a scream in the background. “I know you two are close and I think he may need a friend right now.” 

Wade perked up a little at the mention of Spider-Man. “Where is he?” he found himself asking seriously. “Is he okay?” 

_He’s dead._

**Good riddance.**

“He rushed off,” the Star-Spangled-Hero yelled over the sound of a siren in the background. “Will you find him? I’ll owe you one.” 

Wade couldn’t imagine what he could possibly want from America’s Golden Boy ( _Probably something sexual. **His shield.**_ ) but it was definitely something he would keep in mind for later. “Heard, Capcicle! I’ll go find the arachnid!” he said, turning off the oven and slipping a perfectly amazing pancake onto a plate. 

“Thanks, Deadpool.” 

He was hitting the red button when he heard the sound of the window opening in the living room. Grabbing a knife from the block, he walked silently until he got to the doorway, which looked into the living room. He jolted when he heard the thump of a body hitting the ground. 

“Wade,” he heard the weak voice of Peter. “It’s me.” 

His hand dropped the knife as he rushed over to crouch down next to the young man who was still in his uniform. “You look like someone who just got the shit beat out of them,” he pointed out bluntly, wrapping one of the young man’s arms over his shoulder. 

“Thanks, Wade, you always know just what to say,” Peter said sarcastically. It ended in a hiss of pain. “Ow, fuck.” 

“Hey, baby boy, language, this is a PG-13 movie,” the mercenary muttered, practically carrying him down the hallway to the bathroom. He gently set him down on the toilet, flicking on the light so he could see better. 

Peter’s costume was ripped in several places, bloody cuts and some bruising. He was holding his right side, which probably meant he had busted some ribs. Wade reached out to carefully take off the boy’s mask. It revealed a swollen eye and bruising on the spider’s cheekbone. 

“Oh baby,” he whispered. “You look like roadkill on a train track.” 

Despite all the pain and injury, Peter laughed. Even if it ended in a groan of pain. “Yeah, I know, bad day,” he said, hanging his head. 

Wade nodded, leaning over to turn on the shower. “I’ve been there, baby boy. Let’s get you in a nice hot shower, clean you off and get you into bed, yeah?” 

Getting him up, the mercenary helped him get the uniform off until there was nothing but Peter. Wade took stock of the boy’s injuries for later. He definitely had some bruising on his ribs, maybe a fracture on his cheek, and there were other bruises and cuts to think about too. Peter had taken a good beating today. 

He helped him get into the shower. “Would you...like me to join you? Or do you want me to give you some space?” Wade asked softly. 

The young man was quiet for a second before nodding. “You can come in,” he whispered, arms wrapped around himself. 

Shooting a quick message to the Captain, Wade stripped down quickly and got into the shower so he could lather up his neon pink spoof. He noticed the way Peter’s body was shaking as he cleaned his back gently. “Do you...want to talk about it?” Wade found himself questioning. “I’m not super great at shutting up but...I’ll do it if you want to talk.” 

Peter quickly shook his head. “No, I don’t want to talk about it.” 

The taller man turned him around so that he could focus on the front of him. “That’s fine, baby boy. You don’t have to talk about it,” he soothed, gently running the soap across his arms. He was cautious around the cuts to make sure it didn’t hurt too much but they needed to be cleaned. “Just tell me if I hurt you, okay?” 

The young man was silent as Wade cleaned him. He just stood there like a ragdoll, allowing the man to run the soap across his legs and feet. Even when the mercenary switched to shampoo, gently massaging it into the young man’s scalp, Peter didn’t say a word. 

Wade turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. “Come here, baby boy,” he whispered, almost as if talking too loud would scare Peter away. 

They ended up in the bedroom where Peter could sit on the edge of the bed. He looked a little lost, truthfully, which was sad to see. Peter was usually so bright and full of life; his sarcasm was truly a match for Wade’s even on a bad day. 

This was the first time Wade had ever seen Peter like this and it hurt. 

The mercenary grabbed a jar of cream from the bedside table and came around to stand in front of the young man. “Hey, this is some CBD cream,” he explained, crouching down. “I’m going to put it on your bruises, okay?” 

Peter nodded but didn’t say anything. His eyes were staring into nothing, glazed over and bland. With gentle fingers, the taller man rubbed the cream onto the young man’s bruises one-by-one. There were a few times the spider winced or cringed and once where he even jerked away but he never pulled away completely. 

Once the cream was done and put away, Wade came back to crouch down in front of the young man. He was staring at the floor, eye unseeing and unfocused. It made his heart ache. 

“What do you need, baby boy?” he asked, voice low so as not to startle the poor thing. “What else can I do for you?” 

Wet brown eyes looked up at him after a few seconds, taking Wade’s breath right out of his chest. He was so hurt. It must have been one hell of a botched mission for it to have hurt this much. Wade wanted to kill whatever had hurt the pure young man; he wanted to maim that fucker until not even their mother would be able to recognize them. 

“Can you…” Wade’s thoughts were pulled back to reality when he spoke up. His voice was small and weak but he was trying. “...just hold me?” 

Wade wasn’t sure what he was expecting but that was the last thing. Perhaps it was stupid of him, Peter had always been a voracious cuddler but usually only after an intense round of sex. Now, though, he was just so sad and pitiful. 

“Of course, baby boy,” he smiled gently, standing to his full height. 

There was some shifting around until they were both wrapped up in Wade’s heavy comforter. He rested on his back so the young man could lay on his shoulder, arm holding him tightly. Peter clung to him almost desperately, burying his face into Wade’s skin. 

It wasn’t until Peter started to tremble that Wade realized the young man was crying. Moisture dripped onto his scarred skin and there was the softest of noises that came from the young man. 

It hurt his soul. 

“I’ve got you, baby boy, I’ve got you,” he soothed, wrapping himself all the way around the young man so he could hide in him. Peter’s arm wrapped around him tightly and he let out a wretched sob that tore bits out of Wade’s already tortured soul. 

He sat there and let the young man cry. Sometimes he forgot just how young Peter; legal age meant nothing when it came to trauma and hurt. It took years for heroes to become hardened against their normal. 

He rubbed his back, sifted through his hair, kissed his head...anything to try and calm the young man. It wasn’t until he had been still for a bit that Wade looked down to find him passed out. 

The mercenary sat there for a bit, holding the young man and plotted all the ways he would destroy whoever had hurt him. He had ways of finding out, of course. Even if Captain America’s Ass didn’t tell him...he’d find out. 

He waited for the inevitable diatribe from the assholes in his mind but...it never came. Wade realized slowly that when Peter was around...the voices were quiet. They weren’t gone...just...quieter. Peter trusted him. Truly. When things had gone to shit, Peter had come to Wade for comfort. 

That was a...heavy burden on the mercenary but...as he looked at the sweet face of his friend and lover...he was willing to deal with it. 

Just for Peter. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Spideypool Bingo Card](https://mutants-and-soldiers.tumblr.com/post/622264254491394048/my-bingo-card-for-spideypool-bingo-2020-ive)
> 
> [Spider-Man Bingo Card](https://mutants-and-soldiers.tumblr.com/post/622264314387218432/my-bingo-card-for-spider-man-bingo-2020-ive)
> 
> Special thanks to Pavel Anoshin on Unsplash for the photo.


End file.
